


I think I love you

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Bad Weather, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Clinging, Comfort/Angst, Conversations, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Kindness, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Netflix and Chill, No Sex, No Smut, Protectiveness, Questioning, Rain, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Seduction, Self-Reflection, Sharing Clothes, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Shyness, Silence, Social Anxiety, Strained Relationships, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Towels, Unexpected Visitors, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Clothing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You find Belarus outside your door, standing alone in the rain and soaked to the bone. You let her in and help dry her off, to which she reveals to you how lonely she was. You then share a hug and offer to warm her up





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Though I may not ship RusBel, I feel like Belarus is portrayed too much as a psychopath. She is really just affection starved and lonely IMO

(Y/N) gazed out of the window silently from the chair in which she was sitting. Staring at the rain as it poured down heavily from the sky and bombarded the outside with its heavy pouring. But then again it was that time of year again so it couldn't be helped.

You had always loved the autumn and everything that came with it, the falling of the leaves, the bonfires, Halloween, drinking hot cocoa and wearing fuzzy scarves. Able to entertain yourself as the days got shorter and colder, but embraced the colder season. But the damper weather could be a pain sometimes, but its not like you had plans tonight or anything like that.

You could just watch the rain fall and chill, it was funny how entertaining watching the rain could be. Nature was funny like that, deadly and dangerous yet at the same time the most beautiful and mysterious thing ever. Then again, you hadn't really been up to date with your favourite shows, so maybe you could watch Netflixx, but just chill on your own instead.

Suddenly, your heard a knocking at your front door snapping you from you train of thought. This rather surprised you as you hadn't invited anyone over and like you said before, you hadn't made any plans. Hell, what kind of person would even be out in this sort of weather so late at night?

(Y/N) got to her feet and brushed herself off, getting rid of any crumbs or dust that may have fallen on you. You then headed to the front door, stretching a little as you did so. Sitting down for so long caused your legs to go to sleep. When you finally opened the door, you were stunned at what you saw.

Belarus was stood there silently in the rain, her dress darkened by how damp she was meaning she had been stood out there for a while. She was pale from the cold, to the point her lips were nearly turning blue. She looked utterly miserable and defeated, like her whole world was ending. Her eyes were red and shiny, like she had been crying.

You felt your maternal side come out, you had always been like that with your friends. Acting as the mother hen of the group, helping them no matter what trouble they got into.  "Nat?!" you cried in surprise. You wondered just how long she had been out there in those wet clothes, she would get sick in that state. She may have been a nation but her body was still human.

As you stroked her hair and tended to her, asking all sorts of questions, Belarus simply softened at your touch. Your hands were so warm as was your body. Making her feel welcome and wanted, while the likes of Russia just pushed her away. 

Slowly she moved towards you, pressing her body against yours and burying her face into your shoulder. Her arms slowly wrapping around you till she was clinging to reader, like a small child who had been separated from their parent. You were the only person aside from Ukraine and Lithuania who wasn't scared to death of her.

(Y/N) blinked in surprise at the unexpected gesture, red flags going off in your head. You were worried about her lack of speaking, she was never usually this quiet. Making you wonder what had happened to make her so unhappy.  You then moved away giving her a warm smile "Why don't you come in hmm?" you asked. She then nodded while you led her inside, hoping she would give you an answer. 

* * *

 

You stood by a chair humming to yourself as you dried off Belarus's hair with a towel. She had somewhat relaxed compared to her earlier fragile state, her expressions having softened and become more composed. She had also changed out of her wet clothes which were drying elsewhere.

(Y/N) had put it over a heater, it was pretty old and belonged to your grandparents but still worked. However, it would take a while for it to dry off as it had been soaked through from the rain. Honestly, what had she been doing out there without a coat or anything.

You hesitated, before finally deciding to confront Belarus with the questions that lingered at the back of your mind. "Nat..." you trailed off. She never answered your question from before, when you had found her at your front doorstep.

Belarus softened and turned to look at you quietly, her platinum blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder. Her violet blue eyes wide with innocence and curiosity, staring deep into your soul. She looked so beautiful and yet lost, causing your heart to squeeze in your chest.

"What on earth were you doing out there? You could have gotten sick" (Y/N) asked in a somewhat scolding manner. She may have been immortal but her body was very much a humans, she could still get sick and affected by virus's and illness after all.

Belarus then bowed her head as her thoughts unraveled in her mind, every nation in the world was scared of her. Even her own brother, her flesh and blood was scared of her. Nobody could look in her direction without shaking, apart from Lithuania.

She wasn't a bad person, she was just socially awkward and shy. As a child she had never really had any friends apart from Lithuania but that was a long time ago when they had once lived together. But apart from that she had spent a lot of time alone. She wasn't used to the company of others causing her to get overwhelmed.

She could be abrupt and speak her mind, but at the same time she could get shy around new people. When she had first met (Y/N) she hadn't been able to speak, so overwhelmed by how sweet natured and pretty you were. She had never been good at showing affections for people upon first meeting them, it was a process that happened over time.

(Y/N) had never been afraid of her, even then they first met she just flashed her a warm smile and said hello. Belarus being the girl she was, had simply blushed but awkwardly said hello back. She never treated her badly and called her out on being scary or a monster, never called her a stalker or creepy either.

Whenever she would watch you from afar she would simply be surprised and ask what was so interesting about her. At the time, Natalya didn't know either, there was just something about you, it drew her in like a moth to a flame. 

You had never protected her from Russia, simply seeking to repair the bond between the two of them. Wanting Russia to understand Belarus simply wanted to protect him, to show she cared in her own way. She never compared her to her sister and appreciated Natalya's skills and personality for who she was.

You were sweet natured and accepting, never judging anyone for their flaws unless they were a truly bad person at heart. You worried about her well-being more than most, as well as being patient with her despite how awkward she could be. Belarus honestly felt happy with you, safe with you.

"I... I was lonely" she muttered under her breath, hoping her hair hid the blush that coloured her cheeks. Her home had felt big and empty inside, even with her brother living there. The silence had been echoing and unbearable. she just had to get out before she went insane from the endless quiet.

(Y/N) was stunned by this, you had never seen Belarus act like this before. She always acted so stoic and brooding that you never would have guessed she would feel like this. But it kind of made sense why she was so clingy and protective over her brother. She didn't have many friends and spent most of her time alone.

You then sighed and slowly reached out to wrap your arms around her from behind. Draping your body over her and hugging her, not minded her wet hair or cold skin. You just wanted to be close to her in that second, to ease the  sadness inside of her heart and make her feel better.

Belarus stiffened at the surprise gesture, her cheeks reddening further but it was not visible thanks to her hair acting as a curtain. You were so warm, so soft and gentle, making her feel safe. Like nothing could hurt her anymore. She felt like she could sit here forever, just you holding her like this.

"You want to take a shower?" you asked suddenly. It would help her warm up, allowing her to relax and have some time to herself and clear her head a little. You even had some spare towels and nightwear she could use. I mean, its not like she had anywhere to go in this weather.

Scenario's flashed though Natalya's mind and she felt as though puffs of steam were erupting from her head. A shower with (Y/N) sounded wonderful in that second; warm, cozy and secure. Just to stand in your arms while the water fell down. Being warmed by the water and your body.  She then nodded quietly not wanting to leave you waiting.

(Y/N) then straightened up and hummed to herself as she went to get towels from the airing cupboard. However, before leaving you turned to look at her with another smile "I have some spare clothes you can use, they might be a bit big though" you apologized. Your *ahem* assets were a little bigger than hers.

As you left to get everything ready, a small but genuine smile spread across Belarus's face. Reaching up her hand to clutch her chest tightly as she watched you leave. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her, one that she hadn't felt in a very long time. But what could that be? She didn't know. 


End file.
